Fire and Ice
by Blueladymare
Summary: Jasmine is a senior in high school. The problem is she is dying. She gives up on life until she meets Ivan a exchange student who changes her life.But he is bullied behind his back by others. Can they find the great things in life? Human OCxIvan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

The sound of crunching leaves made Jasmine think of death slowly creeping up on her. She could feel the quick abnormal beat of her heart, the struggling for air in her lungs...Jasmine bit her lip and walked past the carved pumpkins, cut out skeletons and cardboard gravestones that lined the houses on her block. The early crisp autumn air felt good and she took a deep breath.

"Knock it off Natalia!" A loud deep voice hollered. Jasmine rounded the corner to see three teenagers in they're yard. They had their backpacks on and looked like they were ready for school. Jasmine frowned and ducked her head down to avoid entering a conversation with them. She looked at them from the corner of her eyes. One was a male and the other two seemed to be his sisters. The girls were strange enough, one was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white dress shirt and had a very large chest. Her sister had long light brown hair and a blue dress on with a matching blue ribbon in her hair. Jasmine caught her breath as she looked at the boy. He looked like he could be in college, he was tall, sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing dress pants, shirt and tie and he had a pinkish scarf around his neck.

"Oh...привет." The boy saw her and smiled. Jasmine jumped back, the smile creeped her out a bit, but not as much as the weord words. "Oh...Hello, English..." He giggled. "I forgot to use it!" The giggle made Jasmine cringe. She tried to smile but she was at a loss.

"Hello...Im Katyusha Bragniski." The girl in jeans smiled. "This is my sister Natalia." Natalia glared at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled at her gently. "Da...And I am Ivan." The boy smiled at Jasmine who nervously put a stray peice of black hair behind her ear. "Oh...h-hello..." SHe blushed and started to walk away. "Well Ill see you ar-." "Since we are here why dont we walk together?" Katyusha asked. Jasmine froze but didnt want to be rude so she nodded.

They walked to the school in silence until Ivan spoke up. "Could you show us around Miss..." He looked at her and frowned. "Oh...Jasmine...Jasmine Storm." She smiled a little. "Da~ Miss Jasmine...could you show us around?" He asked. Jasmine sighed. "Well you can just say Jasmine...and okay..." She looked over at him. She studied his face. He had a childish face but it was still handsome. He had a large nose and Jasmine wondered if he would get mad if she poked it...Jasmine shook her head.

"Oh well this is our school..." Jasmine said to the three. Katyusha nodded and smiled. Natalia just huffed and stared into Jasmines back making her uncomfortable. Ivan looked around happily a little too happily..."Well...I should be going..." Jasmine ran off from the strange group hoping she wouldnt have to see them again.

Jasmine made it to her first period class and frowned seeing her english teacher waiting for her. "Oh! Miss Storm, we have a new student in the senior class. Well two!" Jasmine gaped at the smiling Katyusha and Ivan. "Wait...your like twins?" Jasmine frowned. Katyusha shook her head. "Nyet...sister his a year older than me, but she got held back." Ivan explained. Jasmine felt like groaning, why was she stuck with them?

"So you will show them around?" Mrs. Hall asked. Jasmine nodded. "Great, well class starts soon!" Soon kids came in and they whispered and pointed at the newcomers. Katyusha seemed worried but Ivan kept grinning which made the others make fun of him, and his pink scarf. Katyusha frowned and looked at Jasmine who tried to ignore the pleading look. "Russia huh? What is he a commie? Commie bastard!" A boy named Alfred taunted Ivan when the teacher was out of class. Ivan ignored this and kept trying to keep up with the class. School had started over a month ago and they were in the middle of reading Macbeth.

After class, Ivan looked at his new locker to see 'Commie' written all over it. Jasmine felt bad for him. "Ivan..." She said gently and saw him seem to almost glow with a purple light. "Ivan...its okay...hey." She reached out and touched his shoulder and he hissed at her and walked out.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! See next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Rating: T**

Jasmine sighed and looked over at the Russian who waved at her. She looked away and frowned biting her lip. God he was handsome...She had found him calmed down by his older sister. He apologized to her and left quickly. Jasmine looked him over. His face was a bit childish and the nose was pretty damn large...but his eyes were entruguing...and hair was amazing, and his whole body...

Jasmine wondered what he looked like without the coat on. She frowned and turned her attention back to the teacher. She was discussing about an upcoming Halloween party. Jasmine wondered why the senior class in High School would even have a silly party, most of the kids would be out drinking or having sex. Jasmine was shocked when she was put into a group that consisted of her and Ivan and Katyusha.

She was drawing a pumpkin when they came over to them. "So...how do you celebrate Halloween here?" Ivan asked making Jasmine drop her pencil. "Are you serouise?" She asked and sighed. "I dont even want to work on this..." She said sourly. Ivan frowned as the bell rang. "Jasmine...could we have lunch together?" He asked. Jasmine blinked her eyes and nodded. "S-sure..." She blushed as he ran off.

Jasmine stopped outside of the lunch room and looked around. They were having a choice of pizza or tacos. Jasmine packed her own lunch, she never liked the schools food. Jasmine saw Ivan with his sisters and she took her chance to sneak out to the stone tables by the field. She sat her lunch down and sighed, it wasnt that she was trying to be mean, she just got nervouse around the large boy.

"Why did you run?" Jasmine jumped as she heard the Russian boy's voice behind her. "Oh..I..uh..." She thought quickly. Ivan sat down next to her. He had a packed lunch too. "I didnt scare you did I, podsolnechnik." He said gently. Jasmine wondered what 'podsolnechnik' ment. She shook her head.

"Shall we get to work?" Ivan asked her gently. Jasmine nodded. She took out a peice of paper she had been laying out ideas on. She took a bite of her sandwich and passed the paper to Ivan. He looked it over and frowned tearing a small paper from the back of it. "This is yours da?" He asked handing Jasmine a peice of paper with a doctors appointment on it. Jasmine grabbed it and put it in her pocket blushing. "Are you okay?" Ivan asked but Jasmine brushed her hair aside. "I-Im fine! Just write your ideas down and get it back to me later." She said grabbing her food and she ran to the girls restroom to escape any further questions.

_"Do you understand?" The doctor asked the ten year old Jasmine. "You are very sick..." Jasmines mother cried over the confused Jasmine. "Am I going to die?" The doctor shook his head and smiled. "No...we will make sure..." He said giving her a lolipop and a shot._

Jasmine remembered that day...she had been so confused...how could she be so sick? Jasmine could count off the things wrong with her body, Heart Problems, Epelepsy, Asthma, Cancer...amoung other things. Jasmine wrapped her legs around her legs and in school knew she was sick...but no one knew to what extent...or that the chance of Jasmine dying before she graduated that year was 75%.

Jasmine heard someone walk into the bathroom and Jasmine tried to grab her things and wipe her eyes as Katyusha came around the corner. "Oh...Jasmine was it? Are you okay?" Katyusha said kneeling down next to her. Jasmine nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah Im fine..." She said gettnig up. The bell rang and Jasmine swore. "I should go..." She smiled and left. Katyusha frowned. She knew that Jasmine was not okay but decided not to push it.

The rest of the day went without incident and she was glad when the last bell rang. Jasmine made her way home and looked at her phone as it got a text. She frowned and saw that it was from an unknown number.

_From: SunflowersandVodka (Ivan Braginski)_

_To: Onyxdecember (Jasmine)_

_привет__! I got this from your brother! I was hoping to catch you during school, but you seemed to avoid me! Perhaps we can get togther on the weekend and work on the plans for the school party?_

Jasmine stared in shock. It was from Ivan...her damn younger brother must of given it to him. And what was up with the name 'SunflowersandVodka?' Jasmine wondered before replying.

_From: OnyxDecember_

_To: SunflowersandVodka_

_Uh...sure...see you at your place at twelve tommarrow..._

Jasmine would have to have a word with her brother. She realized he was at his friends house for the weekend and she groaned. He mother worked late and Jasmine let herself in the house and started to fix her own dinner before watching TV and eating then falling asleep dreaming about a certain Russian.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reviews! See you next time!**


	3. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
